Christmas Dinner
by deanandjo4ever1
Summary: Chris and Jill have Christmas dinner with their friends and family.


A/N Little Christmas cheer left over. Please read and enjoy.

The snow fell softly on the frozen ground, frost formed on the windowsill making snowflake patterns. The smell of hot chocolate and baking ham filled the kitchen, sounds of friends and family laughing and joking with another drifted outside. The grizzled veteran stood out on his porch smoking his cigarette enjoying his smoke and listening to his family. He smiled to himself as he reflected on the hell that had brought them all to this moment and how he would brave it all again if it brought him back here every single time. He sighed to himself and opened the front door. He walked in to the living room and smiled to himself. Leon stood beside his little sister Claire the two of them ribbing each other good heartedly. Jake sat on his sofa with Sherry in his lap, on hand nursing a whiskey sour and the other laying on the small baby bump that was now visible on Sherry. Chris smiled he never thought he would ever have Wesker's son in his living room or even less a member of his family but he was and Chris loved Jake and Sherry like they were family.

Leon noticed the man that had walked in and he quietly dismissed himself from Claire and walked over to his friend and shook his hand and pulled him into a hug. "Nice to see you man." Leon said with a smile. "Glad you could make it." Chris said with a genuine smile. Claire and noticed her big brother and she ran at her big brother and threw herself into his arms. Chris picked up his little sister and twirled her around, when he sat her down on the floor his pulled her to him and gave her a noogie. "Chris stop!" Claire whined. Chris chuckled to at his little sister she wasn't a child anymore but he still loved to bug the hell out of her. Sherry and Jake came to greet the man, Sherry hugged him and Jake shook her hand. "How's the rugrat?" Chris asked smiling. "Fine. She gives me butterflies now." Sherry said smiling. "You mean HE." Jake said kissing his wife.

Jill had heard the comonation and knew that her loving, sexy, hunk of a husband was home. She walked into the living room from the kitchen and Chris looked up and his breath caught in his throat, their stood the most beautiful woman in the world. Jill had curled her long blonde, almost white hair and she wore a red off the shoulder top and jeans that hugged her lean hips, and black boots that came up to her knees. He sat his beer down and got up and walked over to her, noticing that there was mistletoe in the archway. He pulled his wife into a hug and leaned down and planted a kiss on her lips that made her weak in the knees. Jill tightend her grip around her husband's neck and kissed him back. "I miss you." He said. "I miss you too." Jill said.

Chris took her hand and led her over to his recliner and plopped down and pulled her with him. He laughed and joked with his family. Leon and Claire were argueing over who knew how to handle a hand gun better and Chris and Jill were laughing hard. Chris hoped one day they would see each other in the light that he did, but he also knew that Leon was in love Ada and Claire had never really gotten over Steve but just maybe they could find each other.

Jill's eyes found Jake and Sherry setting on the couch so enraptured in one another that the world could have ended and they wouldn't have noticed. She smiled to herself because she still got lost in Chris that way. She leaned down and kissed her husband just as the timer in the kitchen sounded.

Jill stood up and Chris groaned missing her already in his lap. He stood with her though and followed her into the kitchen. He pulled the ham from the oven and sat it on the kitchen counter. "Go in there and hang with the guys us girls got it from her." Sherry said as she ushered him out. The women went to work setting the table in the dinning room.

Chris went out to the living room and took a seat in his recliner and picked up his beer. "Chris I wanted to thank you for inviting me and Sherry over for dinner tonight." Jake said ducking his head. He was still new to this whole family thing and sometimes it was hard for the man that had spent most of his life as a hardened killer. "You welcome Jake anytime you want to come over you know your can." Chris said smiling at the young man, he was glad to see something come from the man that he had once trusted and had betrayed him. He was grateful that Wesker even as evil as he was, left something so good behind and Chris had made a vow to himself since he first learned how Jake's father was that he was going to be there for the young man in any way he could. It was the least he could do for killing his father. "I know Chris and it means a lot to me." Jake said honestly. "Okay enough with this sappy shit." Leon said, feeling like he was intruding on a intament moment between the two.

Claire and Jill were asking Sherry if they had decided on any baby names yet, the woman was only four months and still had a month until they found out what she was having. "We have, if it's a girl were going to name her Jillian Maria Claire after his mother and if it's a boy were going to name him Leon Christopher." Sherry said blushing, the people in this house didn't realize how much they loved them just how much a family they were. Both women sat down what they were carrying and hugged the young woman. They all three had tears in there eyes.

"Dinner's ready." Jill called. The men got up and walked into the kitchen dinning room. Chris took his place standing behind his chair at the head of the table, Jill to his right, Claire beside Jill, Jake across from Jill, and Sherry beside him and Leon at the end of the table. Chris reached over and took Jill's hand. "I would like to say grace please join hands." Chris spoke as everyone took hands and bowed their heads. "Dear Heavenly Father, we ask you to bless this Christmas dinner that the women lovingly prepared for us and bless us as we eat and celebrate family and your birth. I ask that you stay with us in our daily lives and protect us when were in the field and keep us safe and bring us back together for all occasions. We are thankful for all that you have given us and grateful for the ones that touched our lives and can't be here with us any longer. We ask in your name that we are blessed and touched Amen." Everyone coursed amen as the prayer ended. Everyone dug in and laughed and talked with one another until it was time to go in the living room and pass presents.

Chris stood by the tree and reached down and picked up a present for Jake and Sherry and handed it to the young. Jake opened it and couldn't believe what he saw, it was a wallet, a watch and keys with the Chevy emblam on it. "Its to your knew family car you can't carry a baby on the back of a bike or in a beetle bug." Chris said smiling. Sherry got up with tears in her eyes and walked over to the man and hugged him fiercely then went to Jill and hugged her tightly. Chris and Jill had gotten Claire a nice stone dishware set since she was buying her first apartment and they had gotten Leon two new handguns they had custom made for him. Jake and Sherry had given everyone a copy of the first ultrasounds. Leon had gotten Jake and Sherry a beautiful leather bound photo album and Chris and Jill a large decanter of the finest whiskey he could find. Claire had gotten Jake and Sherry the ultimate car seat in green and Leon she had given a watch and a wink.

"Okay one more present." Jill said beaming as she stood in front of the Christmas tree. "I'm pregenat." She said beaming. "Really are you sure?" Chris asked. She nodded her head. Chris swept his wife up in his arms and kissed her hard and spun her around before setting her down. No more than he sat her down Claire was smothering her with a hug and her brother. Leon hugged Jill, kissing her on the check before hugging Chris. Sherry hugged Jill "Now we can go through it together." She said laughing. Jake hugged Jill and Chris and congratulated them.

Jake and Sherry were the first to leave, Sherry was getting tired and Jake had to be in the office in the morning early even though it was Christmas day. Claire left her bike at her brother's house saying she would get it in the morning and went with Leon.

After everyone left Chris fell to his knees in front of his wife and buried his face in her stomach and held her tight crying tears of happiness. Jill ran her hands through his hair and cried with him. He stood up and picked her up bridal style and carried her up the stairs and into their bedroom and made love to her till dawn broke on Christmas day. It was the best Christmas any of them had spent in their lives and their hope's and prayers had been answered.

Merry Christmas to all and all a good night God Bless and happy holidays.


End file.
